


Imagined

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: An evolution of a wound if you will, Azusa's in this for like one sentence lmao, Descriptions in graphic detail, Goretober 2019, Other than that its a solo, Teeth, Theres actual real gore in this, This is literally just an extremely long description of one wound, Vomit, infections, pus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Justin had something stuck in his teeth.---Goretober 2019! Day 13: Rotten





	Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally only rated for being gross and gory, there isn't anything else going on here so no point in suffering through this for some bigger plot, you'll only be disappointed.

Justin had something stuck in his teeth. 

He could feel it and it was driving him crazy. Every so often his tongue would brush against the ever so sharp, plasticity feeling object and he’d have to stop himself from violently gagging. He wasn’t so rude as to make his discomfort distractingly obvious, and he certainly wasn’t gross enough to pick at his teeth in polite company, so when his tongue brushed against it for the hundredth time in the last hour and he actually threw up a bit in his mouth he stood up.

Azusa arched her brow at him, blatantly annoyed and unamused with his sudden movement and interruption. He felt the slightest bit bad, but as he excused himself to go to the bathroom she turned back, now unbothered and uncaring of his sudden movement. That was all the permission he needed. He had to force himself to walk all the way there despite really wanting to run, but he managed to get inside the silent clean bathrooms of the academy library with little to no fuss and no more raised eyebrows.

Immediately he turned to the mirror and opened his mouth as wide as it’d go, looking around for the disgusting object that had been tormenting him these past few hours. It was more than just a little bit hard to find, his nose wrinkled in distaste and he moved his fingers between his teeth, resting them over one side of his molars to wrench his jaw open even further. His mouth looked completely unaffected, there didn’t seem to be anything even though he  _ knew  _ there was. Tilting his head he looked around for a hint of something,  _ anything  _ to show him what was causing this. Finally, after 2 or 3 rotations, he saw a weird transparent white sticking out the side of one of his teeth.

It looked weird, more than just weird actually, but he didn’t dwell on it long. He wanted it off of him, out of him, he reached his fingers in and caught the strangely waxy feeling, sharp and plastic object between his nails. Immediately he gagged. For whatever reason his body was screaming at him for touching it, acting as if it was somewhere sensitive, as if he was digging around in an open wound instead of in his mouth. His head spun with all the chemicals being released, with his bodies desperate attempt to get him to stop despite the fact that this was what he needed to do. 

Yanking at the plastic he felt a weird peeling sensation, his eyes widened as he noticed that the weird plastic wax had peeled up a section of his tooth with it. It was like he had just tried to peel an orange, there was a new divot in his tooth, with the plastic piece still hanging on and now  _ longer _ , even more obtrusive. His mind was silent, too shocked to come up with anything. He had no idea what to do next, he couldn’t just leave this thing in his mouth but he also wasn’t sure what would happen if he kept pulling. The curiosity of that, plus the desire to get the increasingly disgusting thing out of his mouth, made him pull at it again. 

Even more of his tooth peeled away, it got stuck in between the tooth and it's neighbor and when he yanked again a huge chunk pulled off, leaving what was essentially a wrapper of his tooth stuck to the bumpy top of the molar. There was a weird feeling in the air, Justin was horrified but also completely transfixed. His finger curled around the long plasticity remains of the annoying, painful object and ripped it off the top of his tooth. The pain was instant and he hissed as a hot black ooze began to drip out of his mouth, out of the new black opening the plastic had created with it's removal. 

Gasping Justin choked and spit on the black goo, creating gross gobs of it in the sink. He wasn’t sure exactly when in that process he had started sweating, but he was soaked now. His clothes were wet with all of it and he seriously needed to change if he didn’t want to be uncomfortably moist all day. Justin head throbbed just thinking about it. By far that wasn’t the biggest problem here and he knew that, but he was trying his damndest to quell the swirling panicked feeling in his stomach by not thinking about what had just happened. What was still happening. What was dripping down his chin dark and thick mixed with his saliva.

It almost tasted like nothing, which only made it worse. He had no clue what this was, if it tasted coppery or salty he would at least know it was something his body had created, but this tasteless dark goo gave no indication of that. His heart was throbbing out of his chest, the sound pulsing in his ears and echoing back against his headphones. He opened his jaw hesitantly again, peering into the mirror and staring at the dark pit in the center of the tooth. It looked deep, it looked like it had been just barely contained by the fragile shell of enamel and was now bursting forth with the removal of it. His twitching nervous fingers reached in.

It felt like he was touching something that didn’t belong to him, that wasn’t a part of him, that needed to be out of his mouth. Taking a shaky swallow his fingers grasped at the sharp shell of his tooth and yanked, freeing the rotten tooth, roots and all. Immediately he threw up, mucus and bile, blood and that black goo staining the immaculate white porcelain basin of the sink. The stark contrast burnt into his eyes, made all of this feel more real. Looking down at the bloodied blackened tooth he let out a shaky sigh and tried to hold himself together. It was completely hollow, a hole all the way through that made it more of a tube than a tooth. Goosebumps pricked at his skin.

He gaze flickered back to the mirror, his eyes shocked and scared, looking at his own reflection for comfort but only finding more fear. He was pale and green, whiter than snow, papery and translucent. He looked like he was about to pass out. He felt like he was about to pass out. Taking another horrible sharp intake of breath he tried to calm himself down, tried to ignore the feeling of all his organs knotting together and tying his rib cage to his hip bones together with tight little bows made of his intestines. He couldn’t breathe right, his back was hurting from curling down so far into himself. His heart was throbbing and sore. 

Groaning he forcibly pulled himself up, it hurt even worse this way, the strain of his spasming organs being pulled taut was unbearable but he held himself upright. He opened his mouth up again. The dark oozing hole was still there, he felt his throat twitch with the desire to vomit again. His vision flicker with the desire to pass out and be taken away from this situation. Justin could only imagine the nightmares that would be waiting for him. All the ideas from this his mind could take running. He’d only be more scared to deal with this if he let his mind run rampant. He had to do this now.

He wanted to die as his fingers went to pinch at the sides of his bloody gum hole, and he wanted to have never been born when he squeezed down and felt the black goo rush out, followed by something gritty and horrifically tasteless. There was more under there, an infection that surely had been hiding for years. There was a cavity of pain and suffering, that needed to be cleared out but that Justin wasn’t sure he had the strength to do. His entire body twitched in disgust, rejection, fear, cowardness, unwillingness, but then he squeezed down again, letting more of the chalky sandy mulk fill his mouth and choke him. 

Spitting up he threw up again seeing the off white infection spill out like it was some kind of dried out cottage cheese. How long had that been inside him? How had it not hurt before now? Gagging he spat a few more times and worked his jaw, feeling like it was still not quite right. Clenching his fists a few times he rubbed at his face, ran his fingers through his hair, cracked his knuckles, fixed his headphone cables, did everything to prolong the moment before he had to poke the underside of his jaw and feel it squish upward just like he had feared. 

His entire jaw, the bone under that tooth was melted, turned into that infectious goo. He swallowed back a bit of saliva and gagged again as he felt some of the pus shift in his mouth. He jammed his thumb up into his jaw with all the force he could manage, trying to get all the pus out at once, it flooded into his mouth with a bland taste that made his skin crawl. He spat it all up in a hurry, throwing on the faucet and cupping his hands under the flow so he could rinse out the crater in his mouth and be done with it. The feeling of the liquid sloshing around in the new opening, the tender bloodied opening, was weird, it felt awful, it felt horrible, it made him want to stick the infection back in just so he wouldn’t have to deal with this feeling of loss. 

Breathing some of the water with his drifting thoughts and panic he cough hoarse wet coughs and strained to breathe. There was so much pain literally everywhere, it was completely overtaking his body and making it hard for him to see right. His mouth hung open like his jaw had broken, bearing the gross bloodied hole for everyone to see. A couple tears slipped down his face, silent but followed with an unbearable wrench of his heart. 

A few more wet hoarse coughs passed and he let his wet eyes peek open to see his horrible swollen red face and runny nose, he looked like a mess, he was a mess. A painful, self hating part of himself opened his mouth again, looking to see the bloody hole and lament about it. To ache at the damaged unsalvageable part of himself that had always been there and that he’d never truly fix.

There was nothing there. 

The bloody hole was gone, like it had never been there. A shiny white tooth in its place, completely undamaged and fine. The shock that overcame Justin was deafening, he looked back into the mirror, leaning closer to it and examining the new tooth…. No, not new… just unaffected. He blinked and let his mouth limply close, opening it and chewing a few times, expecting it to fall out or be revealed as fake or disappear or  _ something _ . 

It didn’t.

The damage had never even existed in the first place. It hadn’t existed and now he was staring blankly into the bathroom mirror, pale and sweaty over nothing, scared and worried about nothing. Justin traced the dark black circles under his eyes, the ones that felt so heavy and hot and made his pale, almost blue skin look even more sickly. Part of him was angry, in shock over all of this and wanting some kind of explanation as to why he had to go through it, but a louder part of him laughed bitterly. 

How stupid was he being? He had work waiting, he had _Azusa_ waiting, there was no time, not even a _reason_ to be so distressed over nothing.  


**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler in the title? Yeah... spoiler in the title... tbh with this being such a dead fandom, and with the utter lack of feedback I have been getting this has really just turned into I'm going to write whatever I want and not worry about it. Going back to my roots of just writing with wild abandon like when I was a kid lmao. If you enjoy anyway pls let me know with kudos or comments bc I always appreciate it. Hopefully I'll finish this event with some good stuff.


End file.
